poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading to Dracony land
This is where our heroes head for Dragony Land in Stardust: The Wish Creator. view the bus driving down the road Marry: Stardust says he wants to go back to Dragony land? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, that's what he said. Marry: he wants to go home, back to where Father found him. view a flashback Tinkerputt: Now with you Stardust. I will have my revenge on Team Dragon! laughs in the present Marry: Father was once a scientist for Team Dragon and they were doing experiment called: "project Alidragon" Twilight: Alidragon? Stephen: What's that? Princess Luna: The Alidragon is a rare hybrid species of Alicorn and Dragon that is said to have many great powers. Marry: Yes, and Team Dragon will stop at nothing to get it. Father tried to make them an Alidragon but failed. Mitzi: What does Stardust has to do with all of this? Marry: In order to power his machine, he need an energy source that's only available every 10 months. Percy: 10 months? Squidward: The comet! Marry: Stardust can absorb the comet's power. Tinkerputt would use this energy by making and Alidragon, by draining all of it's power back to his body. Pepper Clark: But that could seriously hurt him! Marry: Yes. Sweetie Belle: I don't believe it. Hugs: Why is he doing this? Marry: He wants revenge. Button Mash: Then why doesn't he try to get revenge another way!? Babs Seed: We can't let him hurt Stardust! Mucker: Besides, Tinkerputt's being very foolish about this. Messing with Nature can lead to serious consequences. Smudger: Good, I hope it means hurting Stardust. Apple Bloom: You're just a bully to him, Smudger. You don't wanna be friends with him! Smudger: Oh, if that's what you think? I guess I won't be your friend, or that magical equine's. Sweetie Belle: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HASN'T BEING STUCK IN ONE PLACE FOR YEARS TAUGHT ANYTHING!? Smudger: up a little backs away Sir Handel: Smudger? Smudger: Dukey. Everything is horrible, Stardust is driving me crazy and the CMC think they own me. Duke: It's because you have to trust him. Smudger: It's not gonna happen. Not for a million years! Pinkie: So what do we do now? Rodger: Head to Dragony land, like Stardust said. Marry: Let's go. Tinkerputt is keeping location of the bus on radar and then he opens up a hanger and it reveals an airship. Tinkerputt: I trusted you, Marry. It's time! we see the bus driving along rough terrain everyone is vibrating from the ride and outside, the tracking device falls off later, it is now night time and we see the comet in the sky Rarity: the third panel Night 3. sees Marry Marry: Oh, so what's everyone doing? Rarity: Sleeping. Marry: I see. Before father was turned. He always had a way to make me smile. flashback Tinkerputt: And he said no, but that's a real giant ski-mask! laughs to the present Marry: My father was a comedian sometime ago. Rarity: Like Pepper? Marry: Yeah, but one day he was fired. So he became a magician. Then he joined Team Dragon. Rarity: Oh my. Marry: Yes, I just wanted everything back the way it was. Rarity: Well, I hope that Tinkerputt will reconsider about this crazy scheme. Marry: So do I. Lucario watching them Stardust: up Smudger, wake up. Smudger: groans What do you want, you little guttersnipe? Stardust: I'm gonna make you trust me. Smudger: How? Stardust: Eating fish. Smudger: laughs You can't catch a fish with your... heads up to the riverside and then grabs a large fish with his teeth as "Forbidden Friendship" starts playing Smudger: Teeth. Stardust: to Smudger Smudger: What are you doing? Stardust: out some of the fish Smudger: Yuck. Stardust: on his hunches and looks at Smudger Smudger: it Ugh! steam nervously Stardust: laughs Smudger: laughs we see Smudger drawing Stardust Stardust: Ah! then gets up and grabs a branch and starts drawing something in the sand Stardust finishes, we see he "drew" a picture of Smudger Smudger: Holly. then puffs forward and then is about to come onto one of the lines Stardust: Ah, ah! Smudger: Huh? slowly Stardust: Ah, ah. Smudger: slowly avoiding each of the lines and then comes alongside Stardust. Stardust: Well? Smudger: for a moment Stardust: So? Smudger: Stardust, I'm sorry. I was worried you might put a dark spell on my friends. But now, I see I was wrong. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes